The Janitor
by Brandytook
Summary: The movies from the X-men's Janitor's, (they've gotta have one right?) point of view. Please review. Computer has been acting up, it's gonna take me longer to upload for a little while.
1. Changes

The Janitor  
  
Own nothing, never will. Well, I'd actually like to say I own Fred, but I'm sure he didn't come from my head, nothing does, so . . . I'll stick with my previous statement.  
  
It was nearly ten p.m. on a Thursday and he was mopping the cafeteria, he had to admit that most of the kids were amazingly cleanly. Just another reason to feel uncomfortable around them. He'd known they were mutants when he took this job but he hadn't realized it would be so apparent. You should see some of the damage he had to deal with.  
One time there'd been major water damage on the second floor from melted ice. Ice, in august! And who could forget the time when a fight had broken out in the rec room and nearly everything was charred or melted or blasted into an unrecognizable lump. That had to have cost a ton.  
Any way it was a well paying job and there were few who would take it so he cleaned up damage no other school would ever see with barely a grumble.  
And of course there was the added perk of being Professor Xavier's personal snitch. There was little that went on in this school that Fred didn't know about and he was very proud of this fact.  
Things were starting to change though, he could feel it. It had started with the arrival of Wolverine and Rogue. Fred hadn't had a chance to meet them, not yet, but they'd only been here a day and already the school was riddled with stories about them. Something big was coming, more and more talk of Magneto was being flung around and at least half of the stories linked their new arrivals with him.  
It all still felt huge to Fred, he did what he was told and little else, leaving it up to Xavier to save the world. He just had to clean up after him.  
  
*There's more coming, as soon as I can decide what it is. * 


	2. Kidnapping

Own nothing, never will. I'm pretty sure this is accurate, kept watching the pertinent scenes over and over and . . .  
  
He'd seen Logan and Rogue a couple of times now, never speaking to either one; he wasn't supposed to talk, just listen and look. He never directly interfered, he simply told Xavier what was going on and hoped he knew how to deal with it--of course he always did. They were an interesting mix, Logan and Rogue. Logan, who seemed gruff and distant, was very protective of Rogue. Fred wondered how long the two of them had known each other. He guessed only long enough to go through something awful, otherwise he had no idea how they'd become as close as they were. Of course they weren't really close, he didn't think Logan would let anyone close. But they cared and worried about each other and that's more than he'd seen between most people in his lifetime.  
The closest he could come to an example was that of his daughter-- Molly and her uncle (his brother) Ted, they were always watching out for each other. It was sweet really.  
Then the rumors were flying. He hadn't been there when it happened, he did have a semblance of a life. But he'd heard enough versions of the story to piece together what he thought was the truth.  
Logan had stabbed Rogue through with those claws of his, on account of a nightmare, most of the stories went. She'd then used her own power to absorb his healing factor to deal with her wound.  
Now she'd disappeared. Logan, Storm, Scott and Xavier were all out looking for her.  
Fred still couldn't understand why she'd left. It seemed to him that she was smart enough to realize that Logan wouldn't in a million years hold anything against her. He was worried truthfully, with Magneto rearing up his head and half of the X-men away from the school the whole thing seemed to be heading toward disaster.  
Why was he always the one who noticed these things? Xavier was supposed to be telepathic, you'd think he'd see it all coming, he'd realize that this was all going to culminate in something horrendous. Fred knew Xavier most likely had everything under control but--so help him--he actually cared for these kids, something he would never have believed possible. And he had no idea what he would do if the school was attacked while all of the teachers, who were the only guardians these kids had, were out looking for one stray student. There wasn't much he could do with a mop and a bucket. 


	3. Senator Kelly

He'd known things were changing, he just hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. Xavier was lying in critical condition in the room over; the school's guardians were once again all gone, out to stop Magneto, who still had Rogue. He hadn't been able to believe it, Xavier had let Magneto keep Rogue. It was all coming apart before his eyes. That wasn't exactly true, he still had the utmost trust in the X-men. But . . .  
His feet slid beneath him and he cursed, grabbing onto the edge of the examination table. He was cleaning up the mess Senator Kelly had left behind. It was really rather morbid. Standing in water that had been a person. He was used to strange damage but this was . . . disturbing. All this had been a person. A person he really despised but that wasn't so important now that he was a . . . puddle.  
His last days must have been some roller coaster ride. Going from being so completely anti-mutant to becoming one. Fred couldn't imagine it. But then he couldn't have imagined a lot of the things that had happened at this school before he started working here.  
He realized with a start that he was staring off into space. Thinking about all he'd gone through here and how it really wasn't that much especially compared to what he could have been dealing with, what most of the students dealt with on a daily basis. Ostracized from the regular world. Magneto was trying to change that. Fred could appreciate where he was coming from, he understood that he wanted to "save" his kind. But being a regular human himself Fred couldn't really get behind what Magneto was doing, which was why he was glad Xavier was there to counter him every step of the way. He was saddened that the rest of the world didn't understand the power struggles that were going on. 'No mutant is a good mutant,' kind of stuff. If things went wrong tonight there could be a lot more people thinking that.  
He was feeling useless again. He really hated the feeling, even more so when he wasn't even sure how he'd help if he could.  
Senator Kelly was just about gone from the lab's floor, swiping at one last spot he grabbed the bucket and left the lab. Heading back up to the main floor where his space was. He was going to sit there until the X- men came home. He was going to sit and wait and hope that everything went alright. It was as much as he could do. 


	4. A Conversation

Fred walked slowly toward Professor Xavier's office, everyone was safe. Everyone was safe, everyone was safe. He was trying very hard to wrap his mind around that, he had been so absolutely sure that the X-men were going to come home in tatters, minus one or two members and most definitely without Rogue and yet . . . everyone was safe.  
Logan had left, off to seek his past, Fred had never really expected anything else.  
Fred was sure he had at least five more gray hairs. He should really quit and find a normal school to work at. But he didn't even want to think about how boring life would be if he didn't spend most of it here.  
There was the door to Xavier's office, he made sure everything was set to rights in his mind and took a couple of deep breaths. He respected this man a great deal and wanted to make sure he didn't waste a minute more of his time than was necessary.  
Before he could knock Xavier's voice came through the door. "Come in."  
Fred complied and stood neatly in front of Xavier's desk, hands clasped behind his back.  
"I assume you are well aware of our current position?"  
Fred nodded.  
"Do you have anything you wish to say?"  
Xavier did this every once in awhile, even if he didn't want to know something specific he would call Fred up and ask for his general opinion on things. Fred doubted that he ever really influenced him but it still made him feel helpful.  
Fred sighed, he had everything to say. "I'm glad you're all right," he began and then was silent, how did you tell one of the most important people in the world that you thought he wasn't being careful enough. But of course now that he'd thought it Professor Xavier would know it.  
Xavier smiled slightly. "I understand that you value the lives of all the students here. And I cannot tell you how much I appreciate that. Nonetheless I do--"  
Fred shook his head rapidly. "I don't think there's anyone else in the world who could do what you do better, I just get frustrated sometimes when I think . . . " he trailed off, why was he questioning Professor Xavier? Why did he think he even had a right to suggest Xavier do things differently?  
Xavier smiled and Fred was reminded yet again that he could hear everything he was thinking. Why was he even bothering to talk?  
'We could not if you prefer.'  
Fred jumped, okay that was most definitely weird. "I think I'd like to say what I mean. Which is basically just . . . be careful."  
"I most certainly try. You know that if you ever wish to speak with me you can."  
Fred nodded again.  
"Very well then, my class begins soon . . ."  
"Alright, I'll get back to work," Fred said taking the hint and quickly exiting the room, a couple hallways away he sighed and leaned up against the wall.  
He had no idea why that was so hard for him. Professor Xavier obviously wanted his opinion. He shouldn't be so scared of giving it. Yet he was. He'd have to think about what he wanted to say a bit more before that happened again. Anyway it didn't matter now. Now everyone was back safe and sound, things had returned to as normal as they got around here. He hoped they would stay that way for awhile. 


	5. Dour Mood

Uhh, no ones beta read this chapter yet, but I wanted to get it up. So, sorry in advance for any mistakes. As always I own nothing. ('Cept Fred, he's sorta mine.)  
  
Fred was in a dour mood. As far as he was concerned things were falling apart again. They'd had a month or so of relative quiet and then Logan had to come back and spoil it all.  
He knew that wasn't fair but Logan had seemed to be the bearer of bad news so far. Right, right, it had really been Rogue's fault the first time, but Rogue wouldn't have showed up were it not for Logan now would she of? See, see! Bearer of disaster, that's what they should call him.  
He was in a really dour mood. He wasn't exactly sure why either, he was just having one of those bad days. John (Pyro as he liked to be called,) had gotten out of hand again and a good third of his dorm was scorched beyond recognition. Fred had no idea what was wrong with that boy. Someone needed to talk some sense into him.  
Fred picked up a chair tentatively and watched one of the legs crumble into a pile of ash. He didn't want to imagine what Xavier would do to John when he got back from visiting Magneto. Fred still didn't understand why he did that. The man was a mass murderer--at least as far as Fred was concerned and yet on a regular basis Xavier left the school and yet off to visit him. Fred hated it when that happened.  
Especially when Storm and Ms. Grey were off on a mission as well, searching for the mutant who had attacked the president. Didn't these people realize they were making things worse for everyone, not better?  
He was reminded for the umpteenth time that day that with so many of the schools teachers gone it left everyone in Logan's oh so capable hands. Why did Xavier trust him so much?  
Alright, Fred trusted him too, most of them time, against his better judgement. But he was still in a dour mood and with only Logan to protect these kids his mood was not going to improve greatly in the near future. 


	6. Refugees

Own nothing, 'cept Fred. I've officially decided to claim him. So keep all hands to yourself please. Anyhoo, this is a bit different from previous chapters . . . tell me what you think.  
  
Fred's doorbell ran and he pushed himself up off the couch, flicking the TV off as he did so. Shuffling toward the door he wondered who would come by at this time of night, who would come by at all.  
What awaited took him completely by surprise. A group of Xavier's students stood outside the door, 'Colossus' at the fore. They all looked tired and were dressed in what he supposed passed for pajamas.  
He ushered them quickly inside (trying not to wonder what the neighbors would think) before demanding, "What are you doing here?"  
"The school was attacked," Colossus said. "We had to leave."  
"So you came here?"  
"We couldn't think of anywhere else to go."  
Fred looked at the miserable group of children again and all anger melted away. "Stay here," he said and hurried off to the linen closet, he had a grand total of three blankets so he pulled down towels and sheets and whatever else was there. Making the way back to the front hall he wondered how long they would have to stay here. If the school had been attacked something terrible must have happened to Professor Xavier. His mind immediately set about its usual pattern of foreboding thoughts.  
He passed around what he had gathered apologizing for the small number and inadequacy. Then he shepherded them all into the living room and spread them about it in clumps. Friends huddled together, watching him carefully.  
He turned away quickly racking his mind for a way to help these kids. He took a head count and went to the kitchen wondering how he was going to feed 19 children.  
He had little food that could be passed off as edible in the worn, yellow, linoleum kitchen. The refrigerator was bare except for a bottle of beer.  
Fred rested his head against the counter; he stood there hunched over protectively. What the hell was he doing? He didn't have the resources or the personality to take care of 19 kids! Why had someone attacked the school? How long were they going to stay? Now there was a question, maybe it had just been a raid. Then he could send these bedraggled, frightened children back to a place they actually belonged. Of course there was no way to tell if whoever had attacked the school was going to leave. Suddenly he barked out a laugh, only Logan to protect the school! He'd just convinced himself earlier today that he was overreacting, that nothing was going to happen that Logan couldn't handle. He really didn't need any encouragement to trust his dour moods. The one time he'd decided he was being stupid and look what happened! The entire school ransacked by . . .Who? Who would do such a thing? Okay that wasn't really the question, there were millions of people who would, but he liked to think none of them were strong enough to.  
He was pulled out of his reverie by a sharp tug on his sleeve. He looked down and found the wide eyes of a golden haired boy.  
"I'm hungry," he said. And then added as an after thought, "Thank you."  
Fred smiled at him. He'd figure out what to do with them somehow. 


	7. Going Home

Seven  
  
Fred was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the television screen, flicking through channels hurriedly.  
He'd moved the TV from the living room to his bedroom so he could watch it without disturbing the children. Most of them were asleep now, except for a few extra cautious ones or those who still felt responsible-- like Colossus, he refused to so much as blink, forcing himself to stay awake.  
Nothing helpful had showed up on the television so far. It was late enough that all the stations were showing infomercials or some banal program that hadn't survived in an earlier time slot.  
He wasn't going to get anything out of the TV until morning news came on but he refused to rest. He didn't think he'd even be able to rest, at least until he had an inkling of an idea what to do with the children. They didn't belong here. They belonged where there was someone to protect them, but places like that seemed to be rapidly disappearing.With all the teachers gone from the school he wasn't even sure if he should send them back there.  
He wanted them somewhere safe, somewhere where he wouldn't have to feel like they needed worrying about, of course he was always worrying about them anyway, it didn't really matter where they stayed. So . . . he wanted them somewhere where he wouldn't feel responsible for them. Nope, that wasn't true either, he always felt responsible for them. He wasn't sure where he wanted them. It wasn't so much that he wanted them gone he just wished there was someone else to look after them. He had no right trying to keep an eye on nineteen kids. Let alone the fact that he had no DESIRE to keep an eye on nineteen kids.  
Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "'Scuse me?" a young girl stuck her head in his room. "Nadia's cell phone just went off, Emily called to say they're gone."  
"What?" Fred slowly froced his mind to make the shift from the TV to this real person.  
"Emily called Nadia on her cell phone. The men are gone. They left with a few students and some stuff . . . part of . . . Cere--Cere--Cere . . . " the child stood there struggling with the word. Caught between tears and smiles.  
"Sh," Fred said. "It's okay." He stood from the bed and ushered the child gently back to the living room.  
They all looked at him expectantly.  
"We can get back on our own," Colussus offered.  
Fred paused for a minute, trying to decide what he wanted to do, what he could do, what he NEEDED to do. "No," he said. "I'll come with you."  
He would stay with them and the rest of the students at the school until some who was a bit more capbable got back. 


	8. A Death and an Addition

Eight  
  
Fred was wandering the halls aimlessly when the X-men returned, he heard the jet first and then ran to the window just in time to see it sink below ground level.  
Trying to decide whether he wanted to hit or hug everyone inside he ran for the elevator. Relief welling in his chest, while at the same time anger and frustration, he had quite a few things he'd like to say to Logan.  
Stepping into the hanger to greet the X-men he whimped out and at the last minute decided simply to say, "Am I glad to see you!" He still wanted to yell at Logan and give Xavier a hug.  
Fred was about to explain what had transpired in the past few days when Xavier smiled. "I suppose we have you to thank for the children's well being?"  
"Well, some of them." Fred ran his eyes over the group thoroughly and noticed two things, Ms. Grey wasn't there and a new mutant was, he was blue . . . and had a tail.  
"Where's Ms. Grey?" and "Who's this?" struggled to leave his mouth at the same time, coming out rather in a garbled mess.  
Xavier, of course, knew exactly whe he was saying anyway. "This is Kurt Wagner--"  
"But in the Munich Circus I was known as the Amazing Nightcra . . . " he trailed off at a glare from Logan, there was a lot more behind that glare than Fred expected, more anger and sadness and . . . a million other things he wouldn't have atributed to Logan.  
Xavier's mouth twitched ever so slightly upwards to a smile and then quickly fell back to a frown. "Jean is . . . gone."  
"What do you mean?" Fred demanded although he didn't need an answer.  
Silence fell, Fred's horror and sadness reminding ever one else once again of their lost comrade. Finally Fred spoke, "Well . . . you must all be exhausted." Without another word he lead the way back to the elevator.  
Reaching group level the group slowly disapated and Fred stood in the middle of a hallway staring.  
Jean Grey was gone. The X-men had come back from so many scrapes intact he'd just assumed tthey'd do the same this time. He continued to stare at the wall blankly. Jean Grey was gone and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, nothing he COULD'VE done about it.  
He once again felt helpless, simply a pawn being tugged this way and that until he was captured and no longer mattered.  
Despair was on the verge of taking over when he discovered a knot of hardened resolve in the pit of his stomach, as he focused on it, it grew and began to filter through the rest of him. Even if he was a pawn it would do little good to give up. He might still make a difference.  
Fred smiled for what felt like the first time in foreveer and set off down the hallway, ignoring the tears leaking out the corners of his eyes and focusing on the hope that was blossoming in his heart. 


End file.
